Unlucky Flower
by UtsukushiixHana
Summary: -Highschool fic- Haruno Sakura is an unlucky flower. Being abused by her parents, being shunned by her schoolmates and is left alone in this cold, cruel world. Will her life gets better when she met the new kid? Or will it get nastier with his presence by her side? Please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey~ Please read and review!~**

* * *

_..._

_" You bitch! If you were never born, we'll still be rich by now!"_

_" Fucking Satan!"_

_" P-please, m-mom, d-dad. S-Stop. It h-hurts."_

_..._

Haruno Sakura, a girl with bright pink hair and beautiful emerald eyes is a victim of bullilism in school due to her abnormal hair colour and wide forehead. She's also been abused both physically and mentally by her loved ones. It all started when she was 5. Her dad, Haruno Keiji, was the most popular business man in the entire world. But, something happen and their business went bankrupt. He came home late at night, drunk, and went straight towards her one and only child's room. He started beating her up without hesitation. She of course, screamed in pain which brought the attention to the mother of Sakura, Hana. She'll always stand by her when his husband came to attack her beloved daughter. But it change drastically when she was fired by her manager. She release her anger towards the helpless child everyday, everynight. Years had passed but they kept on torturing her. Having sex all night. Gambling. Getting drunk. Sakura, being the smart girl she was, always escape from them using her bedroom window. Even with all the torture, she's still glad that she have at least a friend that care and love her. Her name is TenTen Kunai. She's been best friend with her since 5th grade and she understand all the pain she had experience. But, fate is always against her, she moved to America due to her father's business. All in all, they still kept in contact and they will tell everything to each other.

Sakura also have a crush on the infamous Inuzuka Kiba. He's the school most popular and handsome boy. One day, he asked her to go out with him and she of course jumped in joy! They spent their time together and she wished that it will last long. But reality is always harsh. She learned that he never even liked her. She's just a tool to make his ex-girlfriend, Karin Seidou, to came back to him after their huge breakup. Since then, Karin always came to her, insult her, tortured her when she was in sight since she didn't know the whole story about him and Sakura. Sakura never fight back since it'll keep her from trouble and such. Teachers in school also hate her for being too smart. They release their anger towards her by giving 2 times homework more than the others. Since then, she always hate herself. She hate herself for being a burden towards her parents. She hate herself for having a weird hair colour and huge forehead. She hate herself for believing in such thing called **love. **But it all change when he came...

...

_Chapter 1: Meeting him_

I as usual wake up early since I want to avoid my parents. I showered quickly and wore my uniform. I tied my mid length hair and grabbed by bag. After I'm ready, I jumped from my window and land gracefully on the ground. I started to walk slowly, enjoying the peace and nature. After a few minutes of walking, the school came in sight and I walked slowly, heads down. I ignored the whisper and insult that were directed at me. I sighed in relieve when nobody is yet in class. I sat at the far corner of the class. In the dark, alone. I'm used to it. Anyways. I heard the bell ring and all the students rushed inside, totally ignoring me but I don't care. It's better than being kicked and punched by them, right? I sat there quietly and saw my homeroom teacher walking in, of course he ignored me. I pay attention towards him since he's face was serious as hell.

" Good morning, class. Today we'll have a new student! Please come in, Uchiha Sasuke." When I heard the statement, I quickly shot my head down. It's not that important. It's just a new student. Nothing will change. I took my notebook out. Writing a song that describe my fate. Suddenly, I felt a presence beside me. I looked up and saw the new student. I stared blankly at his handsome feature.

" Seat somewhere else." I muttered, continuing my lyrics. But, fate always hates me. The boy shrugged and sat beside me. I clench my fist and stared at him coldly.

" Are you deaf? Seat somewhere else." I whispered harshly, not wanting to catch the others attention. I saw him smirking.

" Why?" his deep voice replied with a hint of amusement, Why? I don't know myself. I sighed and ignored him but not before replying.

" Leave me the hell alone. I don't need another one to act nice then stab my back." I spat. Then, I decided to just change my seat. I went to the other corner and seat down. Not that my teacher cares anyway. I sighed in relieve when the new kid isn't following me. But.. you always know that someone hates me up there. The new kid sat beside me, head facing towards me. I ignored him but at the corner of my eyes, I can see his worried and curious face. I rubbed my temple and stared at him.

" Leave. **ME. **The. Hell. **Alone.**" I said, stressing some words.

* * *

**Ugh.. I think I'm gonna stop. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**W'ssup everybodeh! Chapter 2 for Unlucky Flower has been release! Wooohoooo! Please leave a review!~ Oh yeah, those whom read this, please try to surf for my other stories which is:**

**1. Innocent Blossom**

**2. Behind those glasses**

**3. Siblings in love**

**4. My Valentine Chocolate**

**I hope you'll visit one of those story and leave a nice review! Well, without wasting any of your time, I present to you, chapter 2! Enjoy!~**

* * *

_..._

_" Haha! Look! It's pinky!"_

_" Ugh! She's ruining my perfect eyes with that old fashioned clothes!"_

_" Forehead-girl."_

_..._

Sasuke ignored her statement and asked.

" What do you mean by _again_?" Sakura groaned and rubbed her temples. She glared at him.

" Why must I tell you. You're not my dad to know. Huh, even if you're my dad, you'll never ask. Dad never cares." she whispered the last part but he heard it clearly. Sasuke faced infront, thinking about what the girl had said.

_' Her dad never cares?_' with the last thought in mind, he focused on the learning infront, completely aware with the glances all the females gave him.

...

The bell rings, indicating that the class had end. Sakura had sucessfully ignored the new boy through out the class and she's relieved when he doesn't pay anymore attention to her. She quickly packed her things and ran to the door, mumbling a quiet 'arigatou' too her sensei despite the glares on his face. She sighed and walked slowly towards her next class, health. This is the class where only she attented. The others have gym and she's happy that no one will have the same class as her. She was grateful that the teacher was Tsunade herself. Tsunade was also the only teacher that cares and loves her like she was her own child. She's grateful to that. Althought she was being abused and bullied by the others, she didn't care. As long as Tsunade and TenTen still care for her. She didn't give a damn.

While walking towards the infirmary room, she heard a mocked laughter from both side. She shot her heads down, not wanting to cause any trouble. Suddenly, she felt as though someone tapped a finger on her shoulder. The whisper and laughter was gone and the hallway was quiet. _Too quiet_. She stiffened as she felt another tap on her shoulder. She she turned her head, she saw a pair of onyx staring into her. She narrowed her eyes at him. Sasuke smirked at her.

_' Interesting. It's kind of refreshing to have a girl whom didn't cling onto me at first sight_.' Sasuke said mentally with his smirk still intact on his beautiful feature. Sakura scowled as she felt his grip on her shoulder tighten with an annoying smirk plastered on his face.

" Sakura, would you lead me to the gym?" He asked, flashing a heart-melting smirk at her. Sakura grumbled in annoyance and yanked her shoulder away from his grip which earn a few gasp here and there. She fought the urge roll her eyes at them. Sakura then shift her attention towards the boy infront of her.

" Uchiha-san, if I'm not mistaken? Ah, yes. Uchiha-san, please don't call me by my first name. I barely knew you. Wait. I don't even know you so go away. Ask someone else whose willing to." She said emotionlessly. Sasuke raised his eyebrows at her. He was about to reply when a loud shout from the opposite end of the hallway interrupted.

" Guys! Karin-sama is on her way here!" A boy around their age shouted followed by a dreamy sigh. The hall became louder and louder every second. Boys were grinning while some of them like the earlier boy let out a dreamy sigh. Girls were fixing themselves and we're giggling crazily. Sakura bit her lips as her arge bully was in sight. She wanted to go away.. NO she must! She didn't want to worsen her day. Sasuke raised his eyebrows in curiousity at the students strange behaviour. His eyes shift towards the shaking pinkette still didn't let go of his grip on her shoulder. Suddenly, the hall was quiet...again.

' Click'

' Clack'

' Click'

' Clack'

The sound of a pair of heels could be heard clearly along the quiet hallway. There stood with all her might, Sendou Karin. With her flaming hairs and a matching crimson eyes, she was like a god. A pair of modern-fashion glasses were placed on the bridge of her nose, popping out her already stunning eyes. Beautiful can't describe her. Yes, she was far way more that that. She's sexy, with her womanly curve that fitted her body. Her cheats were bigger that C-cupped and her hips were swaying from left to right, almost in a teasing manner. The best part was, she wore the tightest clothing and an extremely short skirt which seems to look like a belt more than a skirt. Sasuke stared at her boredly with abis first thought in mind.

'_ What a slut.'_ He thought as he rolled his eyes inwardly. After the grand entrance of the infamous Karin, the girls began to bowed respectively at her while the boys where flirting shamelessly with her.

" Good morning, Karin-sama." The girls said in unison. Karin nodded at them with a beautiful smile adorning her face.

" Hey babe, let's hit my place tonight!" A random boy shouted and came along another flirt. Karin winked at them but made no move to replied to their flirts. Her eyes went straight as she saw the pinkette and a raven-haired boy. He seemed new to her since she had never saw him in this school. I mean, who could probably missed it? His face was the most beautiful thing on planet earth. In a second, Karin was heading towards them, throwing flirtatious gaze at the male. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Karin's attempt on flirting her but decided to just play along but if it's getting out of control, you'll just need to imagine what he's gonna do. Sakura panicked as she saw Karin walking towards them. Sakura struggled in Sasuke's grip as hHer eyes widened in fear as she was getting closer and closer and-

" Hello there, handsome. What are you doing here with _**her**_? " she spat the last word like it's a poison. Honestly, Sakura felt offended when Karin did that to her. Sakura stopped struggling and decided to just survived being humiliated by Karin.

" Hn. Annoying." He muttered and stared at Karin boredly. Karin smirked at him and cling herself onto him.

" Playing hard to get, eh? Now, let's go to somewhere more private and I'll show you what I've got. In the meantime, let's leave this worthless piece of shit, ne?" She said, batting her eyelashes as she squeezed her already large chest together. Sakura felt really really offended by her statement but decided to just ignored it. She already knew how this would end up. Sasuke will say yes-

" No."

-and would have sex wit- Wha? Sakura blinked her eyes in surprised at the rejection. Karin's eyes were as huge as plate and how she wished she had brought along a camera.

* * *

**Hey~ Hope you guys like it. I made it in the very last minute before I will be band from using any laptop...every weekdays that is. I'll try to update as soon as possible and please leave a**

**R**

**e**

**v**

**i**

**e**

**w**

**!**

**Lol. I had always wanted to do that! -winked-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Minna-san, I'm back! So.. how's your day? Lolz.. Please review chapter 3! Huahuahua... I'm awesome! JK JK.. =} Please review!**

* * *

_..._

_" Do you have to?"_

_" Yes, Saki. But I'll promise that I'll email you everyday.."_

_" Promised? So this is good-bye then?"_

_" Hai.. I'll missed you, Saki..."_

_" Will missed you too... Ten-chan"_

_..._

" D-did you just say n-no?" Sakura stuttered out with shock written all over her face. Karin and the rest of the students wore the same shock facial expression. Sasuke rolled his amazingly beautiful onyx orb.

" Hn. So?" he asked with a blank face. Karin gawked at him. Her eyes and mouth agape.

" You have to be kidding me. You don't want to have sex with me?!" Karin shrieked with her hands flying in the air. Sakura recovered from her shockness and shifted his eyes towards her bully, observing her face. Oh how she wished she have brought along a camera.. her face was priceless! Her once snobbish face change into a shock one with her mouth agape and she thought she just saw a fly went in there. Overall she looked funny not like when she was a minute ago. She scrunched her nose as her mind process on what had happen. A boy, who is undeniably good-looking, rejected Karin, who is ultimately beautiful.

' Maybe he's playing hard to get..' she said mentally and narrowed his eyes at the bored looking Sasuke. Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

" Oh my god.. I think I'm in love~" Karin squealed and jumped onto Sasuke. Sakura seeing this, quickly wriggled out of his grasp and ran away. She looked back and saw the disbelieve look on Sasuke's eyes. She chuckled inwardly and went towards the infirmary room. She knocked twice and entered when she heard a faint 'come in'. She entered the room and landed on a white bed beside a big window.

" You look tired. What happen?" a blonde busty woman asked while holding sake with her right hand. Sakura stood up into a sitting position and rubbed her temples.

" The new kid is annoying.." said Sakura and she lazily took out her medical text book and read it. Without her knowing, Tsunade smiled at her.

" You know, you should warm up with the new kid.." Tsunade spoke while resting her head against her palm. Sakura stared at her like she had grown two heads.

" You're kidding me right? I don't want to have my heart broken again.." Sakura sighed and flipped to the next page. SHe heard a door slide open but she ignored it, seeing it isn't important nor does it have to do with her. Suddenly, she felt a presence beside her and shift her eyes lazily to her left. She narrowed her eyes as she saw the raven boy smirking at her.

" What the fuck are you doing here?" Sakura squeaked and pushed the boy with all her might but to no avail. Sasuke chuckled lightly and stared at Sakura with his eyes filled with amusement.

" Treating my wounds." He said with a smirk plastered on his face. Sakura stared at him blankly and continued on reading her 500 paged book.

" Whatever. Now go away. You're disturbing my peace." Sakura said half heartedly and flipped the next page. She heard him chuckled again and shift her eyes lazily at him.

" The nurse said that you'll be treating my wound cause she have to go somewhere." Sasuke replied while taking a peak on her book. He knitted his eyebrows in confusion and stared at the tittle.

" All you need to know, by Haruno Sakura?" He stared at her funnily. Sakura twitched as she jumped of the bed. Unconsciously her shirt hiked up, showing a pretty bad scar which caught Sasuke's attention.

" What's that scar on you back?" Sasuke asked, his voice grilled with seriousness as he stared at her. Sakura's eyes widen as she covered the scar.

" It's none of your business, chicken ass!" She said calmly, after recovered from her shock state. She went towards the drawer to pick up some ointment for herself. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

_' What's wrong with her? Why's there an ugly scar on her back?'_ He asked himself mentally.

" So, what happen to you?" Sakura asked lazily and scribbled something in a log book. She released the pen and stared at him boredly. Sasuke snapped out of his thought and explained why her got a wound on his arm.

" Well.. After you left me.. What's that girl's name again? Kari? Mari? Dari? Or is it Hika?"

" Her name's Karin." Sakura stared at him unbelievingly. I mean you would forget a beautiful and sexy girl's name? Sasuke's expression changes slighthero to realization.

" Ah yes, Caring. After you had left, Caring jumped on me like a wild monkey! She scratch my hand than shove her breast to my face. I could could easily tell that it's fake! Then she try to KISS me!"

Sakura sweatdropped.

* * *

**Let's stop! No reviews no chappie, m'kay? **


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey! This is chapter 4 and I'm very sorry for the late update and for making this chapter short. The thing is that I'm quite busy this day. (#^^#)_

* * *

Sakura sighed and went towards him. She shoved the medicine towards his face and landed on the bed beside him with a soft 'thud'. She closed her eyes and drift to sleep, totally ignoring the boy's presence.

・・・...

_" You stupid ungrateful child! Give us the money you got!" Shouted a red haired man as he glared at the 13 year old pinkette. His eyes were filled with hatred and his wife stood beside him with the same facial expression. The pinkette cowered in fear as she felt the heated glares of her parents'. She gripped onto the money tightly, the money that she got out of all her hard work. After working for a month at that restaurant, she finally got her pay and now, her parents' are threatening her for the money in her hands, probably to buy wore alcohol. But she need the money. She must pay for her tuition. She must. The woman beside the glaring man stared at the girl with so much hatred and her patience was running thin. Being the short tempted she was, she grabbed onto the girl's pink hair and dragged her earning a cries of hurt from the said girl. She laughed as she saw her cried._

_・・・..._

As soon as he applied the ointment on his hand, he walked slowly yet quietly to the bed where she was sleeping. He sat by her bed and examine her face. She doesn't seem peaceful, that's what came in his mind as he saw the sweats forming on her face. He took note that she was also shaking. His mind the drifted off to the scar on her back. It looked so...bad. Somehow, deep down inside, he wanted to beat whom ever made that scar. He blinked his eyes. What was he thinking? He shouldn't be thinking this way! Besides, he just met her, right? But, he just can't help himself. She looked so.. so miserable and he wanted, no must help her.

・・・...

_" Look everyone! It's the nerdy nerd girl." shouted a random boy with his finger pointed at her. Sakura shot her heads down as teasing echoes in the school hall. __Sakura bit her lips, not wanting to cry as all the teasing pierced through her heart. Her mind was thinking and asking; " What did I do to deserve this?". She looked up to see Karin staring at her evilly and before she knew it, a loud 'splash' echoes. She stared at her wet form and broke out into sobs, as she couldn't hold it much longer. They laughed. _

_..._

Sasuke narrowed his onyx eyes as a tear escape from her eyes. He couldn't take it much longer. He gently pulled the girl in his arm as he sat on the cold floor. He stroked her hair slowly and comfortingly. He wiped the tear using his thumbs and comfort her.

" Shshh.. It's alright." his voice trailed as he hugged her. Soon, her body stopped shaking and her breathing was even. He smiled to himself as he saw the peaceful look on her face. Unconsiously, he leaned down to peck her foreheaad.

" I swore I'll protect you with my life.._・・・" he whispered._

...

_" Shshh.. It's alright." _

_" I swore I'll protect you with my life."_

_..._

Sakura open her eyes as she remembered the soothing voice in her dreams. But the question is, who does that voice belong to? Sakura was about to stretched herself when she realized that she was trapped by a familiar chicken butt boy. She blinked her eyes and tilt her head towards his face, staring at his sleeping figure. Sakura blushed as she screamed;

" AHHHHHHH! HENTAIIIIIIIIII NO BAKA!"

* * *

_Again sorry for making it short. Anyways.. I aim for 8 reviews at least? Haha.. but if it only reach 5 that I'll accept it with open heart. Have a good day then. ~.~_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hai, minna! It's been so long since I updated? So sorry! I was out of idea! This is random though so please please please review!_

* * *

_..._

_" Saks, just move in with me."_

_" No matter how much I want to, they'll find me. At least wait till I'm 18."_

_" Fine. On 28 of March. You'll move with me."_

_" Thank you."_

_..._

She blushed a few shades of red as the boy that hugged her sat up from his sleeping form and stared at her with sleepy onyx eyes.

" What the hell. People are trying to sleep here." He mumbled and lie back on the white bed. Sakura took in a deep breath before a shaky sigh escaped her luscious pink lips. What the fudge?! Why am I blushing! As she had calmed down, she noticed that they had spent 30 minutes in the infirmary room and she was surprised that nobody was looking for him. She sighed. She still have 10 more minutes till the next class and she was bored to death since she had already completed her assignment that her beloved shishou gave. She then took a moment to observe the sleeping raven boy. He looked beautiful when he slept. She blushed to herself and shake the thought out of her head. She wasn't suppose to be like this! She must stay calm and ignore everyone else. Besides, people like him usually used other people. And that's when she decided to not involve in Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura quietly walked out of the infirmary room and silently grabbed hr&r bag. She decided to take a fresh air then went straight to her next class, after the bell rings, of course. She walked down the silent hall as her dull emerald eyes wandered around the hall. She stopped by at a big window on her left. Looking out, she saw a peaceful greenish place which is also known as Konoha Garden. She looked at the butterflies that were flying outside longingly.

" One more month than I'm free. Free from mom and dad's torture. Free from this hell hole." She whispered. Right after her statement, the ball rang, signaling that classes before had ended. Sakura closed her eyes and slowly walked away from the window and went towards her next class, ignoring the sneers and disgusted look from others.

**With Sasuke ( His p.o.v)**

As soon as I heard the door closed, I quickly sat up and stumbled away from the blankets. I need to find out her secrets whether in a easy way or the hard way. Looks like she had chosen the hard way. I quickly went out and grabbed by bag, leaving the room in a mess.

As I finally walking in a pace of a turtle, I slowed down. I walk silently behind her since she do not one to be found. Who knows what she'll do to me when she found out.

I saw her stopped by the big window as her right hand touched the glass. She stared outside the window as if she had never went out. Then, my heart stop as I heard her whisper.

" One more month than I'm free. Free from mom and dad's torture. Free from this hell hole."

Right after, the bell rings as she had disappeared among the crowds. I stood there, dumbfounded. I ignored the girls that were openly ogling at me. I didn't care of any of that. What I care is...her.

...

**Time skip; After school ( lack of ideas =P)**

**Sakura's p.o.v**

I sighed as Tsuki sensei gave me more homeworks than the other students. They must be enjoying it, to see me suffer. I walked out of the class, like usubows ignoring their taunts. I wished I was normal though I know, wishing can't get me anywhere near. After walking for quite some time, I finally arrived at the front ground schmo school. I continued walking towards my home which is not that far away. Suddenly, I saw a glimpse of dark blue as I snapped my head towards the direction.

It was Uchiha Sasuke with a lot of girls crowding him. To his right hand was Karin, my bully whom was clutching onto his arm as if her life depends on it and to his left was Watanabe Ami, Karin's rival. I ignored them and walked pass them. I expect them to ignore me but what I didn't expect is a big hand holding my wrist.

**Sasuke's p.o.v**

Stupid fangirls. I glared at them as they crowded me. And to my horror, the monkey, was it Caring? She was clutching onto my arm so tight that I swear my blood circulation had been cut. And just look at those ugly face. Ugh. Too much chemical! Stupid clown. On my left hand is an unfamiliar ugly purple haired girl. She too, was clutching onto my was wearing a LOT of make up and I feel like scratching it off if her. I twitched uncontrollably as othe two clowns began to fight.

" My my aren't you a handsome boy." The ugly purplee haired girl purred which is disgusting.

" Fuck off. She's mine!" Caring screeched and I swear my ear is bleeding! They continued and so on and so forth. Then I saw her. She looked like a walking zombie. I shook girl clowns off of me and reached for her soft pale hands. As our skin got in contacted, I saw her turned her head towards me with a shocked expression. I smirked.

" Saku-koi!~ You'll be punished for leaving me alone in the infirmary room."

* * *

_Lol! How was it? It's not that good, right?! Aww man. I suck._


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura felt her cheek warmer than usual as she felt his hand on her tiny wrist. She shook her head inwardly! Was she blushing?! Oh no! She knew that this boy will someday gave her a trouble! Falling in love and developing a crush is out of her to do list! She stared at him, obviously and utterly shock. Besides, why would he hold her? She's just a normal outcast student. Why would a person like him even bother her. Maybe he was using her. Maybe he was trying to be friendly and warmed up to her but in the end, betrayed her, like everyone else did. With that thought was enough to make her face twisted into a bitter expression. She let out a humorless chuckle before her face fixed towards the confused boy.

" Who gave you the right to touch me, Uchiha." She asked coldly as her glare hardened on him. She was sick of being betrayed! She was sick of all those fake kindness! She was sick of having her shattered every single time. She was sick of it! How she hated, loathed her stupid life! Without waiting for the shocked boy's reply, she yanked her hand away from him and walked past the crowds. She knew that tomorrow will be exploding of gossips about her. So what?! She have only 30 days left, why not let them have their fun before they could finally be happy without seeing her again. She glanced back to see him staring at her with those eyes gulled of longing-ness. She scoffed. Like he would knew of her life.

Sasuke had never seen those look on her face before. Although he had only known her for a day, he knew that she's a girl who is good at keeping something including emotions just like he himself. So why did she wore those bitter look. Why did her glare looked so.. fierce? Is it something he had done? Is it something he had said? He was snapped out of his train of thought when he heard Karin spoke. Scratch that.

" Stupid girl! How dare she glared at MY Sasuke-kun!?" She screeched angrily as she stomped her feet, glaring at the retreating figure of the school's outcast. Her eyes were boiling with anger and jealousy.

" Oh please. Your Sasuke-kun? Tsk tsk. I felt bad for you, bitch cause Sasuke-kun is MINE so keep on dreaming, four eyes!" Ami retorted as she smirked smugly at the gaping red headed. Karin's eyes widened and in a blink of an eye, she jumped on the girl and began a fight. Sasuke let out an irritated sigh as he too, made his leave. On the way home, he was thinking of her, Sakura. He wondered what had happened to her to made her act all cold towards him? When they were at the infirmary, they were in a good term, if he's not mistaken. So why was she angry? He was determined to find the answer! After all, she did manage to caught his attention.

**Countdown- 29th day**

Sakura woke up at the sound of the chirping bird. She moved her sore body away from the old bed and made her way to the bathroom. Yesterday afternoon, as soon as she had reached her home, her parents greeted her by torturing her as if in kicking, punching, soaked her with boiled water and scraped her body. Luckily for her, her face wasn't injured or else she would have to use a bunch if chemicals on her face. She remembered last night clearly, the moment her parents had went out to get drunk. Tenten had called her, much to her happiness and surprise. It's been a long time since her best friend had called. She unconsciously smiled as she reminisced the night where Tenten was talking animatedly. She was happy to know that her best friend is happy and is in a tip top shape. She couldn't wait to meet her again. It won't be long as her birthday is nearing. She hoped that the the days will went on faster so that she could reunite with her sisterly like and moved in with her at States. She would finally have her freedom!

She took a quick shower and put on her uniform. She grabbed her bag and went downstairs quietly, afraid that her parents might had gotten home. She let out a relief sigh as she notice that they were still out. She left the old house and went to school without any breakfast.

On her way there, she saw some of her school mates, in car, of course. They were taunting her but she could care less. She'll just let them be since she will left this hell hole in a pretty short time. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a black sports car, one that she couldn't afford. She raise her eyebrow as she saw the car stopped right beside her. She scowled when she saw the owner of the car. She turned her head and continue her walk with a gritted teeth. Why of all people, him?! Someone is seriously hating her up there!

" Sakura-koi! Why are you ignoring me?" A melodic voice said through the early morning. There stood with all his might, Uchiha Sasuke. Although she was facing him, she could felt him smirking. Call it a sixth sense.

Sasuke stood there, admiring the girl's beauty though as his gaze went lower and lower, he could identified the bruise and scars on her arms and legs. He narrowed his eyes and stomped towards her and yanked her towards his car. He felt her struggle but ignore it since he didn't want her to walk towards the school in that kind of state.

" Hey! Let go of me!" The pinkette hissed as she struggled under the boy's strong grip but to no avail. She let out an irritated sigh before unwillingly giving in. She felt herself being pushed inside the seat next to the driver's. She 'hmph'-ed as she glared at the stern man.

" This is kidnapping!" Sakura shrieked angrily, expecting him to retort back in a harsh manner, but instead, he smirked at her as if he was innocent.

" It's not kidnapping if you knew the 'kidnapper'." He stated before driving off towards the school. The drive towards the school was filled with silence. Not an awkward silent, a comfortable silent.

After the 5 minute ride, the Konoha Academy is in sight. Sasuke parked his car where other students parked theirs. Sakura walked out of the car and muttered a quick thank you towards the said boy.

" Thanks for the ride. Next time, don't stick your nose in my business." She said before taking off towards the school not waiting for the raven haired boy. The said boy let out a small and tiny smile escaped his face. Who would have thought that receiving the girl's thank could made you feel so happy. The bell ranged, signaling that it's time for his homeroom. He smirked. It's time to see his strawberry again.

Sakura ignored the students insults as usual. She bowed her head and walked silently towards her homeroom. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a group of boys glancing at her in a suspicious way. She pushed that thought out of her mind, telling herself that she was just paranoid. Suddenly, she felt herself wet. She looked up to see the boys that kept on glancing her laughed at her with a bucket in one of the boys hand.

" Take that, loser." One of them taunted her. She sighed as she continued to made her way towards the homeroom now cold and wet. As she arrived, the teacher glared at her before resuming on marking the students' test papers. She took her normal seat and stared at the window beside her. How she longed to be free. Then, all students piled inside and took their respective seats. They all seem to ignore her or just didn't realize of her presence but that actions never the less made her happy. At least no one will disturb her. But much to her mad luck, Sasuke sat next to her with his body facing her. His usual smirk was placed with a shocked expression.

" Hello there strawbe- why are you wet?!" He asked her as he stared at her with so much kindness. She couln't tell if it were fake or real. Assuming that it was fake, she scoffed at him.

" None of your business, Uchiha." she barked and ignored him.

* * *

**Time Skip ~ Lunch Time**

Sakura quickly slipped away from the crowd and walked towards her favorite spot during the lunch time. She made sure that no one had followed her as she walked along the familiar path. After a few minutes walking, she had finally arrived at a beautiful garden. She made her way towards a big oak tree located in the middle of the school garden. No one had ever went here since she was thirteen as it was a long walk from the academy block and was rumored haunted. Actually, it wasn't haunted; she herself as well as her best friend Tenten had spread the rumor since they didn't want to be disturbed during lunch time. Sakura touched the rough stem of the big tree. She smiled a little as she reminisced the time she always spent with her one and only friend when they were just thirteen. _Good memories._ She sighed happily. Sitting down on the soft green grass, she took out her apple that she had bought from the cafeteria and ate it slowly, enjoying the juicy taste of it. Closing her eyes, she smiled as she felt the soft wind hitting her face. Then, she heard footsteps coming towards her. She sighed as she had already known who this person possibly was.

"What do you want?" she asked bored-ly, as she played with the remaining of her apple. She opened her right eye and as expected saw a handsome dark haired boy. She unwillingly let the boy sat beside her before giving up and leaned back on the stem.

"Nothing really. Just want to know why you're ignoring me." The said boy replied. Sakura shifted her emerald eyes lazily at him.

"None of your business." She grunted. Suddenly, she didn't feel the rough stem behind her back anymore. Instead, she felt those soft grasses. She stared wide eye as she was pinned down by him.

"Sakura, just tell me." Sasuke said, desperate for her answer to why she was ignoring him. He had enough of her avoiding him. He didn't want her to hate him. He didn't one the only girl that manages to gain his attention, hating him. He must prevent it, even if it cost his dignity.

She tried her best to avoid those beautiful onyx eyes. She had succeed in doing so but..

"What are you doing?" she squeaked out as she saw his face descending, leaving their nose touching. She could felt the familiar warmth on her cheeks as she could felt his sweet mint breath. She saw him smirk, angering her.

"Tell me or I'll kiss you."

* * *

_I was planning on making it longer but... I have many things to cover so.. please leave a review!_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/n: SUE ME FOR UPDATING LATE!_**

_..._

_"Tell me or I'll kiss you."_

His voice echoed in her mind. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster. She could felt herself sweating because of the closeness between her and him. She could feel the spark when he said that. She could feel butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She could feel the pressure within her. She could feel everything that reminds her of a person being in _love._

"G-get off of m-me you jerk!" she stuttered out, still trying her best to push him away. Telling herself to not take the chances of being hurt by him. Even if she _love _him, she wouldn't risk of being hurt. With both of her small and tiny hands, pushing the well built chest, it'll let down to failure. The more she pushes him, the closer he got. He was not smirking anymore. There wasn't any more cat like grin plastered on his face. Only seriousness plastered his face.

"I'm serious. Tell me or I'll kiss you." His voice was serious, no playfulness like before. Her heart was fluttering at the mere thought of him kissing her. But she pushes the thought away. Reminding herself that he was the type of guy to use other people. Every second, his face got closer and closer. Every second, she could feel his scent. Every second, their lips merely touch. She couldn't take it anymore. She have a dignity to protect.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you just get off of me!" she shrieked frantically and turned her face away from him, as his lips were inches away from hers. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, the said boy stop leaning but didn't move away, though this time, smirking.

"Aww.. but I _love _this position. Now speak." It is funny how he can turn from an 'aww'-ing expression to a serious expression. She avoids making any eye contact with him as she mumbled.

"I don't want to get hurt by being close to you." She said, this time having courage to look into those mesmerizing orbs. Emerald clashes with Onyx. The sound of the bell, ringing reaches their ear but both party didn't pay any heed towards the ringing of the bell.

"I had enough of people hurting me. I had enough of suffering." She whispered.

"I don't want to get hurt by anyone anymore." A tear escaped her lips before she began sobbing quietly. She heard him sigh. Did he think her cries were annoying? Is she annoying him? She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt herself sitting and being hugged.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I'll protect you, even if it cost my life.." His smooth voice making those promises blinded her from the hurt she'll get later. The way he kissed her tears away lovingly manage to capture her heart. She was stupid to believe him but she can't stop the urge to be with him. She stopped the tears from falling before pulling herself out of the hug and pulled out her pinky finger.

"Pinky promise?" she asked and looked at him expectantly. He gave her a ridiculous stare before he went along with her childishness, not before smiling at her.

"Pinky promise."

…

The rest of the day went by smoothly with Sasuke protecting Sakura from getting bullied. As he did so, the whole school now stopped bullying the said girl as they feared the wrath of an Uchiha. She had never felt so happy in her entire life after the moment her parents abused started. Little did she knows a pair of angry crimson eyes were staring at her with so much hatred.

"Just you wait. I'll make your life a living hell.

…

**Countdown; 28th days **

She got up without any nightmare taunting her. She was smiling for the first time after she had woken up. She did her early morning routine like usual and went to school, after safely assume that her parents weren't present.

She hummed lowly as she walked towards the school. She unconsciously smiles as her mind drift off to the event that occurred yesterday. A promise that fluttered her heart, a promise that'll change her life.. maybe. Out of the blue, she heard a car honking as she turned her head towards the direction of the source that had interrupted her thoughts. She saw a familiar sports car and a familiar man. She can't stop the grin spreading across her pale face.

"Lost in thoughts now aren't we, Saku-koi." Sasuke smirked as his voice greeted her ears. Sakura rolled her dull emerald eyes and smirked.

"Oh please. Say the one you honk his car early in the morning like a crazed-man." She replied with a smile engraved her face. She hoped in the car as he drove them towards school.

"I may be a crazed man, but I'm _your _crazed man." He replied, winking at her playfully. Sakura chuckled at his antics of flirting with her.

"I never knew you were a cheesy type of man, Sa-su-ke-kun." Two can play at that game. She smirked as she saw him tensed before he broke of chuckling.

"Trust me, if you're with me, expect the unexpected." With that, their conversation went on and on, filled with humorous laughter and flirts.

…

"Karin-sama, ohayou!" several junior eagerly greeted the beauty queen as the said girl just smiles at them, a fake smile might I add.

"Ohayou." She waved at them before continuing to walk down the hall. She had chosen to wear her brand new white tank top that hung tight on her body with the word 'QUEEN!' in bold letters and a pair of jeans mini skirt that didn't cover her whole creamy thigh. She also wore her 10 inches white heels and a load of make-up to increase the 'sparkle' to her face. Her wild red hair was tied in a high bun with her bangs framing her oval shaped face, in which she rarely does since she had always let her unusually hair down. All in all, her attire for today made her look more stunning as she attracted more boys today when she was walking down the hall.

"Karin-sama, looking good." A random boy shouted.

"Babe, let's have some fun tonight." One of her fanboys then again shouted followed by another and another. Karin threw them a flirtatious look at them as she stopped walking.

"Thank you, dearest but I already have my eyes on someone." She said snobbishly, making the boys… giddy.

"Is it me?"

"You kidding me? You? Puh-lease. Of course it's me."

"You guys! Karin has her eyes on me so keep on dreaming."

Karin left them wondering who this _someone _is as she walked straight to her class, not before seeing her _someone _at the corner. She quickly turned her head towards her _someone _but scowl when she saw that he was not alone. She narrowed her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun! That's not funny!" she heard the pinkette said with a pout on her face. She seethed angrily as she saw her having fun with _her _property.

"Come on, Saks. You have to admit, it is funny when you put it that way." Her _someone _said.

Karin glared at the pinkette as she stormed off. _I'll get my revenge._

…

Sakura felt as though someone was staring at her. She shook the feeling, telling herself that she was just paranoid.

"No, Uchiha. That is not funny!" She pouted as she crossed her arms on her flat chest. The Uchiha chuckled, ignoring her annoyed expression. Sakura resisted the urge to smacked him upside down but she didn't want to lose him.. or angered him. She doesn't plan on losing him.

"What's wrong?" his voice snapped her out of her train of thoughts. She tilted her head to see a worried and confused looking Sasuke.

"Uh, wha?" Sakura scrunched her forehead and stared at the said boy, confusion filled her emerald eyes.

"You were dozing off." Sasuke said as he patted her head. Sakura, distracted by the big hand on her head, blurted out her thoughts..

"I was just thinking if I could smack you upside down." She replied innocently. Sasuke stared at her blankly though you could see the disbelief in his eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me." He twitched. Before the said girl could reply, the bell ring, signaling the time for homeroom. Sakura, alerted by this, tugged his shirt as she spoke in hurried.

"C'mon! We're gonna be late for homeroom!" She shouted as they ran towards their homeroom.

**Time skip-End of the school~**

**Saku's p.o.v**

I walked out of my last class peacefully without any students bothering me. It's been like eternity since the last time she walked out of class without harsh insult or mocked laughs. I smiled as I walked towards the car park. I waited for my new friend as I leaned on his car.

"Yo, Saks!" I looked up to see Sasuke smirking at me. I smiled a little before leaning off from his sports car. We both hopped inside the car and chatted along the way.

I waved him good bye as I reached my house. I still have yet to tell him that I have an abusive parents. I sighed as his car faded from my vision. I faced the old looking house and went inside, afraid bumping onto my parents. I sighed in relieved when I saw no one in the living room. I skipped happily towards my room but was shock to see my parents inside my room.

My father stood up with a glare intact on his face while my mother wore a sinister smirk.

* * *

_Please read and review!~_


End file.
